


Marvel Oneshots

by DionysusCult



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusCult/pseuds/DionysusCult
Summary: Just a bunch of Marvel Oneshots i type out when bored i guess. You can always request Stuff i write almost everything (exept Pedophilia,Incest, that kinda gross stuff).i might not write some Requests involving Characters i might not know well (cause i didnt watch every Marvel Movie yet)Adding more Tags and stuff as i Update.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Marvel Oneshots

It's Halloween Night, Stark Tower was dark and quiet the only source of light and noise beeing a big TV that Played a Horror Movie. Infront of this TV was a Big Couch and on top of it two Figures cuddled up together with a bunch of blankets and Popcorn and Chips scattered around the small Glass Table. The Two Figures are none other then Tony Stark and his Fiancé Loki Who are currently cuddeling and giving each other short sweet kisses to make the other giggle and try to ignore the horrible screams from the Movie. Small 'i love yous' where exchanged more small kisses and stuffing Snacks into each others Mouths and laughing filled the Room. "You're an idiot Anthony Stark !" The smaller man grinned brightly "Yeah but i'm YOUR idiot." The taller giggled "you're right i guess." The brunette nudged his taller Fiancé grinning "of course i'm right !" Loki let his Head rest on top of Tony's and took his Hand Lifting it and kissing every knuckle "i love you." Tony cupped Loki's face and pressed a passionate kiss on his soft lips "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter one but i wanted to get a feel for writing oneshots First so yeah.   
> I hope you enjoy this one   
> And if you have any ideas or ships you want to see me do just write a comment ^^.


End file.
